(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a launch assembly for expelling bodies from an underwater vehicle, and more particularly to an air bag launch assembly for launching weapons and/or vehicles from a submarine.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, weapons and other vehicles have been stowed inside a submarine's torpedo room where they are protected from the corrosiveness of the ocean. The weapons may thereafter be launched from the submarine torpedo tubes as needed. An alternate launch method used by submarines involves launching weapons from individual air tight pressure vessels that are located external to the submarine's pressure hull. These individual pressure vessels are stored within modular, external bays and protect the individual weapons from the high pressure and corrosiveness of the ocean environment.
The traditional method of storing weapons inside the submarine's pressure hull theoretically allows for very dense packing of weapons. However, if the space occupied by the torpedo tubes, impulse tanks, shutter doors, inlet cylinders, muzzle doors, breech doors, weapon launchers, and the weapon loading and handling system is added to the space occupied by the weapons, the apparent packing density of weapons is lost. By locating vehicles external to the submarine's pressure hull, the weight of the vehicles is greatly reduced. This is due to the buoyant force difference between air and water. This weight difference allows for a smaller less costly submarine volume to float the weight of the vehicles.
Individual weapons located in individual pressure vessels external to the submarine's pressure hull also occupy excessive space thus limiting the packing density, and adding significant weight to the submarine. Each individual pressure vessel has its own thick walled cylinder, self contained gas generator, launch capsule, muzzle door, weapon positive pressure ventilation system, and operational hydraulics and linkages. This adds to the complexity as well as the weight of the system.
Accordingly, there is needed in the art a launch system which is low in cost to construct and operate, high in reliability, easy to maintain, and safe to operate. Preferably, the launch system should also be simple in design, quiet during operation, relatively lightweight, and compact.